


Epitafios...

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson se quebró en pequeñas piezas tras la muerte de Sherlock, sin embargo, su fe en el ser humano que fue su amigo jamás cedió ni un ápice a la duda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitafios...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AglaiaCallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/gifts).



> **Advertencias:** Spoilers 2x03 (¿será spoiler para alguien…?)  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Sherlock_ pertenece a la BBC, ADC y supongo que Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat tienen algún derecho sobre esta versión. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se intenta infringir ningún derecho de autoría.  
>  **Nota:** Este drabble está inspirado en escenas de “The Reichenbach Fall” y este video (http://youtu.be/3iqXHoebOjc) que se encuentra en el blog del Dr. Watson (http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/).  
>  Escrito para AglaiaCallia por su cumpleaños.

 

 

 

 

No, él no había visto el noticiero de la mañana como el resto de Inglaterra. Tampoco notó que en todo el reporte del suicidio de Sherlock no se mencionaba ni una sola vez la muerte o el hallazgo del cuerpo de Jim Moriarty o Richard Brook o cómo diablos se llamara el malnacido aquel. Y mucho menos intentó entender la necesidad de hacer leña del árbol caído que era ahora la reputación de ese ser humano extraordinario llamado Sherlock Holmes.

 

*******

 

En el cementerio, frente al reluciente mármol oscuro de la lápida, su espíritu se quebró un poco más y rogó como no recordaba haberlo hecho en la vida. Quizá alguien pudiera alegar que un curtido capitán del ejército británico no debería sentirse así de destrozado por _una_ muerte, cuando había visto tantas y, podría añadir algún alma mezquina, mucho peores que dejarse caer de un edificio londinense. Sin embargo, esta vida que se había perdido no era la de cualquiera. Era la de la persona que le devolvió a John la confianza para plantarse sobre sus propios pies y enfrentarse a lo que el Destino le pusiera enfrente; era la vida de quien le dio un lugar donde vivir, una familia urbana –algo disfuncional, pero enteramente suya–, y le abrió la mente a posibilidades antes ni soñadas.

 _Era la vida_ …

De alguna manera todo su ser se negaba a contemplar la posibilidad de decirlo de _la otra manera_ , no había fuerza capaz de hacerle pensar siquiera en lo contrario a eso si de Sherlock se trataba. Esa lápida oscura, con letras pulcras y dolorosamente claras, representaba físicamente la garra que atenazaba el corazón del buen doctor e impedía que la sangre llegase limpia a su cerebro, porque sólo así se podía entender la sensación de ácido corriendo inclemente por sus venas y de un mar de lágrimas no derramadas licuando sus sentidos. Por un momento, sintió como el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros y el reflejo en la superficie helada mostrando su mano erigida cual barrera para impedir el llanto que amenazaba con ahogarlo, golpeó su visión y se obligó a cuadrar los hombros y saludar con firmeza. La misma firmeza que necesitó para implorar por un milagro, sólo uno más que le devolviera aquello por lo que su cuerpo y su alma clamaban. Con paso seguro, pero ligeramente irregular se alejó de esa prisión de tierra, césped y piedra que le mantenía lejos de Sherlock.

 

*******

 

Ahora, sentado frente al ordenador, la inmensidad de la injusticia le dio de lleno. Alguien, suponía que Jacob –no importaba quién en realidad– le envió el enlace a un video de la noticia de _la farsa_ en que Moriarty había convertido la vida de Sherlock. Oyó cada vez más iracundo las necedades que salían de la boca de la supuesta periodista. Intentó con ganas no cerrar el portátil y arrojarlo por la ventana, así como esos imbéciles hacían con la reputación del primer y único detective consultor que el mundo conociera. En lugar de ello, abrió una nueva página de edición de su blog y debajo del ofensivo material dejó plasmada su verdad: _Fue mi mejor amigo y siempre creeré en él._

 


End file.
